


They came from a world called Krieg

by TheTechPriest824



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTechPriest824/pseuds/TheTechPriest824
Summary: This is a one-shot of the Death Korp and this would be my first one-shot/Story so any criticism is welcomed. Hope you enjoy with short story.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	They came from a world called Krieg

They marched under black skies. The seemingly infinite amount of soldiers in heavy trench coats, gas masks, and metal helmets were marching. Their mere presence gave the sense of dread, as if they were deadmen walking. Created from the womb of a machine.The only redemption of their tainted bloodline are through the cogs and bolts of war. By each passing day in this hellhole, their ranks grow ever thinner. For this world, corpses are the only winner. To bear the curse of life that they must vindicate, is never their choice. They are a tool for the God-Emperor and are to die if he commands. For they are the children of a world called Krieg.


End file.
